Beyond Here Lies Nothin
by Carlotta Valdez
Summary: Joe, Iola and Chet take Chet's daughter, Maddie on a trip to South Dakota in an attempt to reunify the estranged father and daughter. They run into trouble and Maddie is put in harm's way. With her daughter in jeopardy, Callie, with help from an unlikely (at least in my writing world) ally join forces to help her before it is too late!
1. Chapter 1

_This is not the immediate followup to Abandoned Love that a couple of you have asked for. However, It does pick up about a year after that story ends. But the focal points are quite different. There are definitely some surprises in store. Please feel free to offer your reviews/PM and give your input. _

**Beyond here lies nothin**

-1-

Joe Hardy looked across his office desk at his wife with an amused look. Iola had stopped by the downtown Bayport office of the Hardy Agency to visit her husband and express her frustration at recent news she had received regarding their upcoming trip.

Iola and Joe Hardy had planned to take their niece, Maddie on a trip to South Dakota to see Mount Rushmore, among other attractions along the way. Iola agreed to take Maddie at the request of her mother and best friend. Callie, Maddie and Aimee had returned from Pennsylvania to take up residence back in Bayport about a year ago. During that time, Maddie and Callie's relationship grew very strong. Unlike the relationship that the youth had with her father.

Iola had received a call from her brother, Chet. He had heard about the trip and requested to go along. There had been a growing strain between Iola and her brother in recent months. Mainly because Chet had taken little initiative to improve his relationship with his oldest daughter during that time. He had still been prioritizing his financial security over everything. The communication that went on between Chet and his estranged wife, Callie was also lacking. Something that pained Iola to see. She had secretly hoped that her brother and best friend would work on their marriage and do their best to mend things. She knew that this was not all Chet's doing. Callie had grown very close to Aimee in recent months. While not living together, they still seemed to spend a good deal of time with one another.

Callie had asked Iola to take Maddie on the trip to perhaps give some space to the relationship that she and her daughter had. While things had improved dramatically since they lived on Long Island, Callie didn't want to have any kind of overload develop. She and Maddie were doing well, and she wanted it to stay that way. But she knew that Maddie had grown more distant from her father. It had reached a point where she chose to not exercise visits with her father all that much over the last few months. Callie had hopes that Iola could possibly help Maddie refocus and give her father a chance.

Iola sat in her chair, still expressing a peevish look. Joe had been trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Baby, I am not sure what you are so upset over. I mean wasn't the intended purpose to get Maddie more receptive to hanging with Chet?" Iola rolled her eyes and forced a curt smile.

"Well, yes. But I didn't exactly want to have them both in the same place for a full ten days. The relationship is strained. I was hoping to be able to have a series of frank aunt and niece chats with her about it. She does pretty good at listening to me when it's a one on one thing. But throwing Chet in the mix is going to make that difficult and the tension will be higher from the start." Joe nodded his concession to these facts.

"But, at least he has taken some initiative here. Which is why I think we should not discourage it by telling him not to come." Iola nodded quickly. She was not wanting to argue that which was obvious.

"Well, obviously I agree. I would be quite the hypocrite to tell him no after I have spent several months telling him to pull his head out of his backside." Joe took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"You know, I am so sorry about the way things turned out the way they did. I am also a bit saddened by it. Chet used to be a great guy. I remember back when it was different. When we were growing up. And then when we founded the agency. We really had something then. Chet was fun to be around. He was always helpful and focused on things when it came to the cases we worked. More than all of that, he was a great friend. Then it all changed."

"With the help of a pile of money getting dumped into his and Cal's laps." Iola lamented. "How many times I wish they had never seen that money." Joe nodded soberly.

"I quite agree. I know it has often bothered dad, too. He views himself as a bit of the enabler when it came to that happening. His objective, as you well know, was to get you and Cal out of that hollow for a while. But had no clue he would be giving them the chance to pull in millions in reward." Iola shook her head.

"He didn't know they were going to get that much cash. And those stolen jewels obviously needed to be conveyed out of that place as soon as possible. Your dad isn't to blame for what they did with that money. I mean turning it into more money was a fine thing… I thought. But the way it changed them both and how it affected their relationship does make me sad."

"Well, at least Callie has been more self-aware of the damage it can do. And separated herself from it." Iola raised an eyebrow at her husband and cringed a bit.

"I wouldn't quite go that far, hun. I mean she does have over $30 million at her disposal." Joe nodded rapidly then looked at her.

"Well, I knew that. I just mean that she doesn't seem to make it her life as much as she used to. When she moved back here she got a pretty humble sized house out there on Ridge Road. She could have bought a mansion up in Bayport Hills. And she was smart enough not to let Aimee move in with her…yet." Joe looked down a bit uncomfortable having introduced Callie's lover's name into the conversation. He had never been excited about their relationship. But it was more perhaps because he knew that Iola had been intimate with them both.

"Cal is taking her time there." Iola said. "I am fairly surprised that she hasn't moved in with Cal yet. But I give credit where it's due. Callie has really given priority to the kids." Joe sat back up in his chair and looked down at his cluttered desk.

"Well, hopefully I can get a few of these matters wrapped up before we do have to leave. I am..." His words were cut off by the office door opening and a woman in her mid-twenties with dark hair walked in.

"Hi Joe..." She started, then noticed Iola. "Uhm, Mr. Hardy, I have a few things that need to be signed if you could." She pressed a smile to her face and looked at Iola. "Hello, Mrs. Hardy." Iola watched as she shapely young woman walked around the side of the desk to hand Joe some papers.

"Hello, Vanessa." Iola said without much enthusiasm. She didn't really know Joe's office assistant that well. But did dislike the way she looked. She had returned from Pennsylvania a year ago to find Joe had hired a personal assistant for the work in the office. She was a little irritated that her husband had chosen such an attractive young woman for the task.

Joe's eyes shifted to Vanessa, and then the papers. He quickly glanced across the desk to Iola.

"Thank you, Vanessa. I can take a look at those and sign them in a few." He looked up at her to signify that he was in the middle of something and would address things later.

"Oh, yes, sir. Just buzz me when you have them signed and I can get them into the mail for you." She smiled and paused before Iola. "So nice to see you again, Mrs. Hardy." Iola forced a smile and nodded. Vanessa left the room.

Iola looked across the table to her husband. He looked back at her, with a bit of discomfort.

"You ok, babe?" He asked and cleared his throat. Iola nodded and studied her husband's body language.

"They better question might be are you ok, sweetheart? I mean that I hope your girl Friday didn't get your pulse rate up too high." She quipped, knowing she was showing her jealously a bit. Joe looked back over the desk and smiled.

"Well, not as fast as my pulse gets with you, baby." Iola let out a chuckle and shook her head with a smile.

"Well, glad to know us older gals still take priority." Joe knew that Iola was not overly fond of Vanessa because she was quite attractive.

"You know it." He said and cleared his throat and looked from side to side. "So, you said Chet would be hitting town tomorrow?" Iola nodded.

"Yes. I told him he could stay out at the farm. Or a hotel." Joe perked an eyebrow.

"He must be on your bad side, girl. No invite to the very house he bought for us?" Iola shook her head.

"I just thought it best. I mean he can go stay with mom and dad. But they aren't likely to give him a warm and fuzzy reception either." Joe nodded.

"Yeah, I know your parents aren't too thrilled with him. Plus, their condo is on the small side. They also have Carly and Ellie with them so the guest room is full. Guess he might go out to the farm." Iola grunted.

"Not sure, hun. Mom hasn't been out there to clean the place in over two years. I am sure it is in disarray." Joe shrugged.

"Guess he will let us know. Anyway, try to formulate as best a plan as you can for keeping the peace. I would like this to be a happy trip." Iola took a deep breath and looked at her husband with a smirk.

"I will just wave my magic wand, babe."

* * *

77 Ridge Road on the outskirts of Bayport. A four bedroom log home that sat on 35 mostly wooded acres. The home that Callie Morton purchased when she moved back to Bayport.

Maddie sat across the kitchen table from her mom. The early afternoon sun shone through the large windows. Callie sat quietly looking out the window. She was sipping tea and watching the many birds eating from the feeders that Callie had placed around the back yard. She had been enjoying the view and peacefulness of the setting. But she knew her daughter was going to have her say after having learned her father would be joining her Aunt Iola, Uncle Joe and herself on their trip to South Dakota.

"Mom." Maddie repeated as she came back to consciousness. Callie set her cup down and turned to her daughter.

"Yes, baby?" She replied with a warm smile. The smile diffused her daughter's anxious expression for a moment.

"Well, I, Uhm…" Maddie searched for words. Callie took a long breath.

"You are, understandably apprehensive about your dad going on the trip with you? Is that right?" Maddie's eyes shifted a bit and then met her mother's. She nodded.

"Yeah. I am not sure I want him to go." Callie nodded her understanding.

"Baby girl, you know I only want what's best for you. Well, I hope you know more now, than maybe you did a year or so ago." She paused as she watched the youth give a slight nod. "Your dad loves you a lot. This I do know...but...he tends to not always be able to show it. Not like he once did." Maddie absorbed this, and certainly couldn't argue the point.

"True." She replied. Resisting the urge to say something snide about her father. Maddie had once viewed both her mother and father with near equal disdain. But since her mother had been shot the year before, she had definitely seen a change in how her mother addressed herself as a parent. The fact that they did not all live together any longer did not really bother her much. She did feel that her dad did not give her enough attention when she did spend time with her. His preoccupation with his friends and associates. The importance he put on ensuring he had enough money seemed to have taken all of the time from him. And as a result also seemed to make him a less happy person. At least that is how she saw it.

"Your dad is making an effort here. I would really like it if you could give him this chance and that you all could have some quality time on this trip."

"But, why can't you come?" Maddie asked with a bit of pleading in her tone. Callie took another sip of tea and raised her eyebrows.

"If you want my honest answer, it's because we really haven't reached a point where we can get along well enough to spend ten days together. I think our relationship is more civil than it was before we moved out. But you need to take small steps, baby. There is a lot of water under that bridge. We both need to fix ourselves a good deal more before we could ever consider any scenario of reconciliation." Maddie gave her mom a wry smile.

"Mom, I know that one is a long shot. And honestly, I am not ready for that to happen anyway. If it does, ok. If you choose to one day live with Aimee, I am ok with that, too. I like her a lot." Callie's eyes twinkled at her daughter. She often considered her eldest well beyond her years. She smiled at her daughter. Barely fourteen, it seemed that Maddie had developed both mentally and physically at an advanced rate. Sometimes she thought she was looking in a mirror when she looked at Maddie. If it wasn't for her daughter being just a few inches shorter and of course no visible wrinkles, the average person would be hard pressed to know the they were mother and daughter and not older and younger sisters. At least it was something Iola had mentioned recently.

"Well, young lady, I wouldn't worry about either happening for some time." Maddie smiled a bit as she looked off to the side.

"I just know you and Aimee are very close, and it's ok with me..." Callie raised her hand.

"Yes, we are close. And I would be lying to you if I said that Aimee wasn't very special to me. But with anything that is special, you can't be in a rush. When I first met her, I swear all kinds of things went through my mind. I had never met someone that made me feel...but what I mean is that I am in no rush to live with anyone other than you and your sisters. You guys are part of me and I love you so much." She paused as she watched Maddie turn a little red.

"I love you, too." Callie placed her hand on her daughters and smiled.

"So, for now let's just do what we do best. Be there for each other. Take things slow and try to realize what is important in life."

"Like you going back to work?" Maddie asked with excitement. Callie had finally qualified and renewed her investigator license and intended to go back to work as a private investigator. She nodded.

"Well, yes. I am pretty excited to get back into the swing of it."

"Are you going to work with Uncle Joe?"

"Well, baby, the offer has been extended. I could also apply to the police department..." Callie said thoughtfully. But this was not her desired choice. She wanted to work as a private investigator either on her own, or at the Hardy Agency which was owned by dear friends, Fenton and Joe Hardy. "But when I decided what direction to take, you will be the first to know!" Maddie smiled to her mom.

"Good. I think it will be so cool that you will be doing that. I just want to make sure you don't do anything...well...too dangerous." She said as her face faded to a look of concern. She was all too aware of what dangers there were in that line of business. Having almost lost her mother last year when she investigated a child kidnapping in Pennsylvania and was shot by the kidnapper." Callie ran her hand along her daughter's cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. Your momma is going to start with some pretty mellow cases. So you won't have to worry." The last thing Callie wanted was for her daughter to have serious fears that she would ever get critically injured again.

"I hope so." She sighed. The youth looked out the window. "But I guess getting back to the other subject..." She paused and furrowed her brow. "I guess I will do my best to…" Callie knew her daughter was experiencing some natural anxiety about the idea of ten days with her dad.

"It's going to be alright. Auntie and uncle are both there for you, too. I think your dad is making a real attempt to go in the right direction here. I think he deserves a chance. None of us are perfect, baby. You gave me a chance, and well, things got better with us. I think your dad deserves an equal chance. I know he hasn't made the same progress as you and I. But he also hasn't spent as much time with you. Remember when we came here from Pennsylvania and you wouldn't leave me very much? You were pretty worried for me. I think if your dad and I were to have exchanged roles at that time, I bet you and he would have a better relationship now." She paused and thought about what she had said and gave her a quick smile. "I don't mean I want your dad to get shot so you can give him equal time. No, I think you can give him the chance to take the steps. And well, if he doesn't, then you can at least make a judgment based on having given an equal opportunity." Maddie sighed. Sometimes she wished her mother wouldn't defend her dad. But deep down she knew her mother was right. She nodded.

"Ok, I am going to do my best." Callie returned a simple smile.

"That's all I can ask, baby. You are growing by leaps and bounds. I would like to think your dad would want an equal chance to know his daughter better before she became of age. "

* * *

The unmarked dark blue police car cruised along the western outer road running parallel to the railroad tracks. The two inhabitants of the vehicle sat in silence for several minutes. The car finally turned near a battered mailbox and on to a long dirt drive. The car threw up the long settled dust into a cloud as it sped along the straightaway. Finally, the car slowed to a halt before a large clapboard farmhouse. It sat in eerie silence. It had been years since it last had occupants.

The car doors slammed shut as the two stepped out. The wind was blowing and the dilapidated porch swing gave an eerie squeaking sound as it banged against the side wall of the house. The nearby doors on one of the barns swung back and forth in the wind. The larger of the two men. A man in his thirties with receding blonde hair stood in the front yard and absorbed the scene with a sober expression. He swallowed hard as the haunting scene permeated through him. His companion, who was thinner and dark haired stepped forward to join him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, Chet. You sure you want to stay here, pal? The place sure has changed." The blonde man took a slow deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It hasn't changed, Frank…I have." He said softly, still seeming transfixed on the lifeless scene.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Just for the sake of clarification, I personally prefer to define a sequel as an immediate continuation of plot from the original story. The continuity and story tend to be Totally in line with the original. When using the same characters in general, I tend to define these stories which happen in another time as separate works. Since they do not keep with the 'picking right up where they left off'. Some writers (and readers) prefer to define it otherwise. It really doesn't matter to me how you wish to view it if you enjoy reading it. I was just attempting to establish that I was not writing this as some type of__ immediately__ picking up where the last one left off or continuation of Abandoned Love. Though I understand how it could be seen that way. I feel when you have the same characters it doesn't mean you are writing a sequel. I very much see this as writing separate stories within the same series, much like the original author did so many years ago. _

_With that said, Thanks for reading and feel free to offer your input. _

-2-

Frank looked down and kicked at the dirt. He thought about what his friend said and the way he looked at his old home. The home which almost seemed like it hadn't been lived in for a hundred years. Frank looked at the lamenting expression on his friend's face.

"Well, pal, I think we all have changed." Chet flashed him a curt smile and took a few steps towards the house. He stood there for several moments, looking at the house. He then looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

"Well, Frank, that's kind of you to say. But we both know better." He turned and looked at his friend. "But I suppose if you mean that we all have regrets...well, you would be right. I know I do." Chet paused as he and Frank stood with the dust from the disrupted earth still blowing around them. "I do want to thank you for the ride. By the time I hit Bayport there were three warning lights on the car and the transmission felt like it was about to fall off. Can't understand that..." he muttered. "Damn Mercedes should last a long time, not break down after a year..." Frank smiled back at him.

"Well, it's a mechanical thing, Chet. And probably a sensitive one at that. They give you any idea when it would be up and running?" Chet shook his head and gave a grunt.

"No time soon, pal. They said most likely it would have to be towed to a dealership. Of which there are none in Bayport. Guess I will have to rent one while I am here." Frank shot him an amused look, then started walking towards the barn. Chet looked quizzically at him as he walked by. He followed Frank as he walked to the nearest barn. He swung the half open door all the way open and smiled. He looked over his shoulder as Chet approached.

"No needs to rent one, buddy. Just use this one." He said with a gesture. Chet looked on and noticed Frank had been looking at his dad's old pickup. A faded aqua green 1965 Chevy C10 pickup with a heavy coat of dust sat amongst other discarded farm implements. Chet furrowed his brow and looked over at his friend.

"Are you full of it, bro? You want me to drive that?" Frank shrugged slightly and then nodded.

"Why not? When your dad parked it there years ago, it still ran, didn't it? He always took care of his vehicles. Throw a fresh battery in there and I would bet it would turn over." Chet squinted and took a breath.

"Frank, that rickety thing is probably dangerous to drive. No airbags. No air conditioning and as I recall, the clutch was a bit squirrely going from second to third." In spite of what he had just said Chet turned back to look at the vehicle. Perhaps it was a wave of nostalgia and yearning for a simpler time in his life. But something gave him pause and he walked over to the truck. Frank watched in silence as Chet grasped the door handle and turned it with a hard twist motion. The door let out an audible squeak as he opened the door. Chet leaned into the cab. The pervading scent struck him and he closed his eyes for a moment. He stepped back and turned to Frank, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you rebuild it, he will come." He said solemnly, then his lips curled into a grin. Chet rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Smart ass." He walked to the front of the truck and popped the hood open, then looked down at the engine. Frank continued his silent observation. "Maybe..." Chet muttered under his breath. "just maybe."

"Think you can get her running?" Frank asked with exaggerated volume. Chet looked over his shoulder at him for a moment.

"Maybe...maybe I can have someone tow it in and change the battery and put in new plugs. Tune the carb and check the tires..."

"Why?" Frank asked with a smug grin.

"Why what?" Chet asked, somewhat confused. Frank offered a shrug.

"Why have a garage tow it anywhere to do something you already know how to do?" Chet turned around with a bit of a confounded expression.

"Well, I mean, it would be easier..."

"True. But why let the mechanic have all the fun?"

"Well, because..." His voice fell silent as he thought about what Frank just said. "Well, it wouldn't cost much just to have someone do it..." Frank nodded and looked down, a smile still on his face as he could sense Chet's heart wasn't in the words he just spoke.

"So you want to pay someone to have the fun?"

"Fun?" Chet repeated. Frank nodded and walked over to his friend. He gestured down at the engine.

"Yeah, Chet, fun. I remember back in high school. I am sure you do as well. You know, back when we were all close friends. Back when I still dated Cal, and you would be checking her out not thinking I knew..." Chet reddened a bit.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I remember such a time." He admitted quietly. Frank nodded.

"Yep. Back then you had this total piece of crap car you pulled out of a junk yard. You rebuilt the thing from the bottom up. Giving it all the love you could. Giving it modifications that made it run better. You spent countless hours with that thing." Chet nodded soberly.

"Yes. I remember." He said softly.

"Well..." Frank continued. "You don't forget such talents as you learn in high school auto shop class. Talents that you turned into many hours of tinkering and making things just right."

"I guess I remember those things." Chet admitted, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the corner Frank was painting him in to.

"So, this truck should be a breeze for you, pal. Why waste the money to have some other mechanic fix it back up?"

"Well, Frank, money is no real issue as I am sure you are aware of..."

"Ah, I think it is." Frank interrupted. "you have become a slave to it. But I am sure I am not the first one to tell you that." Chet shot him a dirty look and turned and out of the barn. Frank followed. Chet stopped and leaned against the fence that separated one of the 40 acre fields his family used to farm. He sighed as he sensed Frank approach him.

"You think I wanted it to turn out like this?" Chet asked without turning. "You have no idea. I just wanted to have security for my family." Frank stepped forward and also leaned against the fence. He nodded.

"I know, pal." He said as he watched his friend look out at a field full of weeds. "you have always had that in your mind." Chet shot him a look.

"What do you mean?" Frank smiled and gestured out into the field.

"Remember when you were maybe 16 or 17 and you found some old coins out in that field when your dad asked you to dig a drainage ditch? And you become convinced that there was a whole treasure of coins? Which motivated you to, shall we say, excavate a bit more ground than your dad asked you to?" Chet gave a half smile in spite of the implication.

"I remember you were there too, bro. You were part of it." Frank furrowed his brow and gave a slight shrug.

"True...but I also didn't camp out in the field and dig around the clock."

"What's your point, Frank?" Frank shook his head again.

"No point, really, pal. Just pointing out that you have often times had the desire to take care of your family. Back then you thought you could dig up a chest of gold and improve the lives of your family." He paused and turned away from his friend. "Then years later you strike the big one. You become a millionaire several times over. And for the most part your family declines most offers you make to improve their lives by giving them some material item that will supposedly make it better. Your parents barley accepted the condo you bought them. You no doubt offered them a much grander home before that and they declined. You buy Iola and Joe that nice house, and then you and Cal shack up with them. That didn't last all that long before things got dicey and you ended up moving out. Joe would have sold the place off to be rid of the lingering memories, but he knew Iola loved that house. She he grudgingly kept it. Then he got into that trouble and leveraged the house. You bailed them out, and that is still a hard bit of pride that Joe had to swallow." Chet shot him a look. He was not all that comfortable being reminded of these things.

"What's your point? I ask you again."

"Just this. If I have to spell it out even more. That damn money has been a curse for you and those around you. Maybe it has helped some in terms of long term security. But it's never been enough. When you got sucked into the investment game, and made more money. It still was not enough. Now you have been estranged from your wife for a year now..." Chet's lips curled into a wry smile.

"You sure you should be preaching to the choir on that count, pal?" frank looked down.

"No, I guess not." He said, a tone of sadness in his voice. Chet watched his friend for a moment and exhaled slowly, having realized his lack of sensitivity. Frank and his wife Tiffany had divorced about seven months prior.

"I'm sorry, Frank. That was a bit of a low blow. I guess we are both not that great when it comes to keeping our women." Frank looked off to the field and shrugged a bit.

"Well, Chet, the situation is what it is I guess. At least it was somewhat amicable, all things considered." He looked sheepishly up at Chet. Having brought up the main catalyst of why Tiffany left him. A year prior, Frank had made a very poor choice of having had a brief encounter with Callie. It was not exactly a reunion of past loves that either party had hoped for. Ultimately, Frank chose to confess his indiscretion to not only Chet, who took it better than he thought he would of. And to tell his wife, Tiffany, who did not accept it well at all. Frank's marriage was on thin ice before it happened. And his confession had essentially sent the marriage over the brink.

Now it was Chet's turn to shrug indifferently and give his friend a casual slap on the shoulder.

"I don't hold any ill will, Frank. It was not the happiest day in my life when you told me. But I respect you for having been man enough to do it."

"Well, I appreciate it." Frank said, still a bit embarrassed at the recollection. "So, how are you and Cal doing, all things considered?" Chet held up his hands with a futile expression.

"Well, Frank. It's hard to be a self-absorbed man who is easily distracted. Who tends to do the wrong things at the wrong times. You just pointed out a stabbing reality. And that is I didn't pay attention when I should have. I didn't take steps I needed to take. I don't know what will happen with us." He paused and leaned into the fence again and looked down. "It's hard to compete with her little distraction keeping her from even really giving me the time of day. I mean we talk and have civil conversations. But when I bring up our marriage, she just doesn't want to go there. She rips on me about the kids. And well, I had it coming more times than not."

"Well, at least that's something you are aware of, pal. I mean that's why you are back in town. I think it's a good step for you to be dropping everything and stepping up to be with your daughter." Chet nodded.

"I have been pretty blind about it. But I have come to realize that there are things more important than money. So, yes, you are correct. Not that it is flattering. But I had always thought that Cal and the kids had needed to have a certain quality of life. And for a while there, they were spending a lot. I guess in some way I felt I needed to keep up with their expenditures..." Frank looked over to him.

"Just theirs?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Frank grunted and then took a deep breath and let it out slow. He gestured to his friend.

"Well, we could start with that car you drive into town. Even though it broke down, I dare say that ride of yours probably cost 6 figures." He then pointed to the gold watch Chet was wearing. "And what about that? Ten? Twenty grand? For a watch?" Chet tugged at his collar, then held out his hands.

"Yeah, ok, I guess it should be fair to say we all had this time in our marriage. In our family, where we allowed ourselves to have some degree of excess." Frank grinned at the way Chet phrased it.

"No, really? You think? Chet, pal, I like the occasional nice thing in life. But I would never buy a $100,000 car! And my watch cost $80! Granted, I am a humble police detective with limited income. But even if I got a substantial raise, I would not be able to do anything remotely close to what you have done. It's not in me. And, well, I guess I just never needed it. Trust me, one of the contentions of my marriage was having a wife that often times would say to my face that I needed to be more successful like you. You really should thank your lucky stars that you and she didn't get together. She would have been happy to live in your excess and not had much of a conscience about it." He paused, wondering if he should be this candid about his ex-wife. "It's not that I didn't love her. I did. Deeply, I did. As you may remember she saved both dad and I from a certain death once upon a time. And I don't want to say she was just this materialistic woman and that was it. We had many wonderful moments in our marriage. Our child being one of them. But at the end of it all, I guess maybe I became distant. We were separated for some time. And then, well, you know what happened last year. That broke the camel's back. And I really can't blame her."

Chet absorbed all his friend had said. He knew that they were both going through similar issues at this juncture of their lives. He smiled and put his arm around Frank.

"Well, my friend, you and I have done made our beds. Whether or not we can remake them is anyone's guess. But I guess it takes some small steps to come back from where we were." Frank nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that is true." Chet sighed and turned back towards the barn. He chuckled a bit to himself.

"Well, got to start some place." He walked back to the barn with Frank following. Chet looked back at his father's truck. A truck that he had driven quite a bit growing up. He turned to Frank. "You know, about this truck...you're right. I think I can get it going. Might need a little help. How about a ride to the auto parts store? You can help. I mean if you're interested." Frank perked his eyebrows and cracked a smile. Chet had taken a step. Well, maybe both of them had.

"Sure, pal. Always have time for a friend."

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Aimee asked as she looked across the table at Callie. The two sat in one of the window side booths of the local Starbucks, where Aimee worked. Callie had dropped by to visit Aimee on her lunch break. Callie looked down nervously at her frappe and started mixing the whip cream with a straw. She glanced up at Aimee, who was smiling. Her sparkling green eyes wide open in anticipation.

"Well, I am glad Maddie is going on the trip. She needs a bit of a break from mom I suspect. Even though she doesn't show it much, I know I can be overbearing." She paused and took a sip. "But, I think she is fairly nervous about her dad going along. And I know Iola is also a bit anxious."

"Why is that? I mean I know why Maddie would be a bit nervous. But Iola has reservations about the plan?" Callie nodded.

"Yeah...as you know she and Chet's relationship has been a bit tenuous for the last year or so. And the fact that his attention towards the kids has been inconsistent. Especially since we separated. She figures he is either taking it out on the kids, or avoiding them because it refreshes his memory about when we all lived together." Aimee nodded soberly.

"Well, I can sure understand that. I know Maddie has had some moments with me where she seemed pretty upset about her dad and..." her words faded and she looked down and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, girl?" Callie asked, noting her sudden change. Aimee shook her head a bit and looked up.

"I don't know..." she said a bit hesitantly. "I guess I figure I never helped matters. I threw quite the curveball that no one saw coming. Sometimes I feel like I am to blame for you not being all together. I guess I get the vibe from Iola on occasion that..."

"That what?"

"Well, sometimes she is very nice to me. Other times I get this underlying vibe that suggests I am unwelcome or was an unwanted factor in your life." Callie placed her hand on Aimee's and offered her a comforting smile.

"Hey, now don't think like that. I know there are times when Iola has tended to simplify things. She may have put some black and white scenario in her mind where if you weren't around that I would somehow be happily married to Chet still. But she also knows better. She knows the issues are multi-faceted. There was never one single cause for why things are the way they are today. Hell, that is why she is upset with Chet. She knows he holds a lot of blame and it has been difficult for her to accept him and his sense of priorities. But as I told you many times, what was going on with Chet and I started long before you ever entered the picture." Aimee sniffed a bit and rubbed her eyes. She gave a resigned nod.

"Well, I guess I understand that. I guess it just makes me feel bad when she has alluded to me being a reason why things got so screwed up." Callie leaned forward and ran her hand along Aimee's cheek.

"Don't sweat it. We all have our bad days. Iola really likes you and when she occasionally goes off on these things, it's really nothing personal. She is just kind of bummed the way things turned out. I guess in some ways she also feels responsible on some level." Aimee nodded slowly and took a drink of her coffee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really mention it even. I guess It has been a long day so far." Callie giggled and looked around.

"Well, being a barista can have its downsides. But imagine the free comps you get in drinks alone makes it worthwhile." Aimee tilted her head a bit and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I like it here for the most part. It fills in the boredom at times. I think I was up to almost 30 hours last week." She paused and looked around the small area with its booths, as well as casual seating. There were fewer than ten patrons at that time. Aimee's eyes shot to her left. She frowned slightly and then rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Callie asked, noting her behavior. Aimee shrugged a bit.

"Nothing too bad. Just the usual." She said and indicated to Callie with her eyes that darted to her left. Callie followed her lead and saw a man of about 40 sitting in a chair on the opposite wall. He was making no real effort to hide his gaze upon their booth. Callie pursed her lips.

"Make another conquest, girl?" Aimee nodded slightly and sighed.

"Yeah. When I served him half an hour ago he called me sweet cheeks." Callie leaned back and held back a chuckle.

"Subtle. He isn't making much effort to hide his leering I notice." She said as she made the occasional glance to her left. "But, got to admit he has it right. I mean you do have sweet cheeks. Upstairs and down." Aimee's face reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh, Lord, Cal. You are as bad as him." She scolded with an embarrassed smile. Callie nodded.

"Yep. But you appreciate when I do it." Aimee looked back at her and their eyes met. She nodded with a warm expression.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She said as her foot made its way under the table and brushed along Callie's leg. Cal raised an eyebrow at her.

"It _has_ been about a week, hasn't it?" She asked, a fairly clear amorous expression painted on her face. Aimee was about to respond in kind, but from the corner of her eye she saw the man who had been looking at her get up and casually walk in their direction. Her face changed to one of irritation. Callie also saw as he approached. They had both hoped he was going back to the counter to order another drink, or even better, leave. Unfortunately for them, the man stopped at their booth. He wore jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and boots. He had a what he probably deemed to be stylish beard stubble and dark blonde hair. Aimee slowly turned to look up at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked, not at all meaning to address him as sir. But it was standard procedure to address the patrons as sir or ma'am when wearing company uniforms. Even if the uniform was nothing more than a green apron with the company logo on it. The man gave her a sideways grin and raised his brows.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. I have been checking you out."

"Really?!" Callie asked giving him a bit of a glare. The man ignored her. Aimee blinked a few times, trying to diffuse her irritation, knowing it was not proper in the work place to go off on a customer. She had hoped by her not acknowledging him further, he might just go away. She attempted to keep her focus on Callie. The man seemed oblivious to the attempt to brush him off quietly.

"So, how about you tell me when you get off?" He asked with an exaggerated tone that he must have thought made women think he was one to hang out with. Aimee blinked several more times, hoping he would go. He did not.

"So, when do you get off, baby?" He repeated. Aimee sighed, then gave Callie a quick shrug as it to suggest he was asking for it. She turned to face the man.

"Oh, so you want to know when I get off?" She asked and perked her eyebrows seductively at him. The man, encouraged by her change in body language nodded.

"For sure, baby." He almost sneered. Aimee smiled then gestured towards Callie.

"Well, I usually get off about half an hour after I walk into her bedroom." Callie immediately lowered her head into her arms on the table to stifle the sudden laughter that Aimee's statement caused. Aimee's smile turned to a look which one could only quantify as irritated bitch. "Any other questions?" She asked in a matter of fact tone. The man blinked a couple times as he looked from Aimee to Callie. A wave of discomfort appeared on his face. Callie was half expecting the lecherous man to start asking questions and was preparing to pivot her body out of the booth to give him a swift ass kicking if he went in that direction. However, the icy glares from both women seemed to give him ample reason to take leave. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. I need to go." He said and abruptly turned and headed for the door. Aimee turned to Cal and a smile creased her lips.

"Well, that worked." She said with satisfaction. Callie's face relaxed and she nodded with a smile in agreement.

"Well, I do love that about you, girl. I was about to offer you an assist, but you clearly took care of things." She leaned back and took another sip. Aimee looked down at her phone.

"Well, I got to go back to work in about ten minutes. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to take Maddie to get some new clothes for her trip." Aimee smiled.

"Ah, sounds like fun." Callie shrugged.

"The kid can almost wear my clothes. She is of course a bit thinner than her mamma." Callie laughed.

"Well, she is going to be your twin in a couple years I bet. She has that hourglass forming pretty well for her age. Over the last couple of months she must have hit a growth spurt. I think she passed me up on cup size." Callie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. But lord I am not anxious for when those young men start paying more attention." Aimee shook her head.

"Girl, I think she is already there. Last week when we were at the grocery store I saw a couple guys giving her the once over. I wanted to promptly go over and knock their heads together. They probably didn't know how young she was. But still." Aimee looked irritated at the recollection.

"Well, I am glad you were there to look out for her. Lots of guys hang out at grocery stores to pick girls up. Well, at least they did back in my day." Aimee rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! Back in _your_ day? You act like you are so old." Callie tilted her head.

"Well, I'm not that far from 40, girl. Unlike you." Aimee leaned forward.

"Guess I just like older women." She smiled. Callie leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm glad you do." She said with a smile. "Better let you get back to work. Text me later. Maybe we can do something."


End file.
